Wizards, Witches and Werewolves
by Wolfy Tales
Summary: When Stiles returned for his fourth year at Hogwarts, he knew thing wouldn't be the same with his now-werewolf best friend. What he didn't know was that the infamous Hale siblings would become involved. And that with one it wouldn't all be just werewolf business. - Teen Wolf does Harry Potter. AU Sterek.


_A Beginning Note: Someone had to do it. Truly._

_A Double Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Teen Wolf. _

* * *

**Wizards, Witches and Werewolves [Oh My!]**

Chapter 1: Welcome

.

One wizard sighed at the excited commotion that permeated the floating-candle air. Long scarves bustled about with the students wearing them, obviously eager to find friends after a long summer away.

It wasn't like Stiles wasn't happy to be back for his fourth year. Quite the opposite, he loved it here. How he was able to use magic whenever he liked, how sometimes you got rewarded for breaking the rules, and even how there were more people in his life than just his muggle Dad and attached-at-the-hip Scott. Although right now, he was more attached to Allison's lips. Clearly owl-post hadn't been enough.

At least he was fifteen and a half last month. Only a eighteen more miserable months now before he could stop living such a boring life at home. Did his Dad truly understand how frustrating it was to do dishes when all he could do was wave his wand and it would be all gone? Stiles sighed again. Why couldn't be just be older and cooler like the sixth and seventh years and not with jumpy third years so hopped up on hormones (and not fire-whiskey). Well, at least Stiles had more to worry about this year from Scott's new 'condition' that he probably wouldn't have time for girls. Not like the cool, collected Slytherin Queen Lydia would even give him a passing glance.

He felt young and stupid around the older students, which was what was truly stupid. He was a full-fledged teenager and there were eleven year olds who looked ready to piss their robes in fright. Maybe it was just paranoia and how- yep. Affirmative. Professor Harris was totally glaring at him. Damn that potions professor.

Suddenly Scott was yanking on Stiles' sleeve, making the teen turn to him with raised eyebrows. But Scott wasn't looking at him, but at two imposing figures walking in with more said-scared-stiff first years.

Stiles furrowed his brow. So it was Scott's quidditch captain and house prefect Derek Hale and his sister, Stiles' prefect and Head Girl this year it seemed, walking in. So what?

"They're-" Scott cut himself off at the inquisitive look Allison was giving them.

"Well, yeah, obviously. Everyone and their grandma knows this," Stiles said, truly wondering if his best friend could be this dense.

"I didn't know," Scott whined, and Stiles could easily imagine a tail tucking under his legs in embarrassment. Really, him being a werewolf was fate.

Sure, the Hale siblings had always stood out, if only for their good looks, amazing athletic ability and top grades. Oh, and they were werewolves of the Hale bloodline. Who had fought in the great war seven years ago. On the losing dark side.

Or, at least one of them had, and people always remembered the bad over the good. No one remembers how Derek and Laura had killed their death-eater Uncle. He was one who had tarnished one of the very, very slim good werewolf names. They just remember Peter, ruthlessly turning anyone who came close enough for 'the bite.' Not asking for permission, only taking. It forced his niece and nephew to take his life, especially since he had taken the rest of the family.

It was one of the truly heartbreaking stories of the war, especially when thinking of how Derek had only been twelve at the time, Laura thirteen. Younger than Stiles was now, and they had to kill a family member after he'd killed everyone else. Destroyed their reputation, a house name that'd taken generations for people to not wince at. Merlin's _beard_.

Stiles watched as Laura leaned down to the girl in the front of the line, giving her a kind smile framed by long, black hair that hung in luscious waves. Her clear green eyes seemed to glitter as the girl said something in return. Then she patted the girl's head before turning to her table, but not before giving her younger brother a pat on his head as well.

Derek tried to swat her hand away, but she just danced away, a glint in her eyes. Stiles watched as Derek gave a huff that didn't show annoyance, but more affection. He had to give a chuckle at that.

"Not really such a sourwolf, are ya?" Stiles mumbled as he propped his chin in an upturned palm.

It was like Derek heard him, because suddenly he was coming towards the Gryffindor table with intent. Which really wasn't that big of a deal since he was a prefect for the house and everything, but it looked like he was making a bee-line for Stiles. Not good.

"This isn't your table."

Stiles stared up at the looming persona of Derek that had stopped right in front of skinny Stiles.

"Are you kidding? If you want to assault someone on inter-house camaraderie, go after Danny the Hufflepuff at the Slytherin table," Stiles quickly mouthed off.

Derek lowered some impressive eyebrows at him.

"Ok, fine, fine. I'm going!" Stiles said with a displeased snort as he stood. Huh, maybe Derek wasn't as tall as he seemed, as he was barely an inch taller than Stiles. This made the younger teen give a grin before walking off. Go growth spurt!

He arrived at the Ravenclaw table, and felt oddly out-of-place within his own house. It wasn't like he yearned to be a Gryffindor, even if both Scott and Allison were in the house. Now a days, if you were sorted in the lion club, you were practically guaranteed hero status. But Stiles knew you needed more than bravery to the point of stupidity. Exhibit A: Stiles had lost count of the times Scott would have died without him. From Professor Harris to his raging wand-wielding mother- yeah. Stiles was a pro.

And he had never been more helpful than this summer. When it'd been barely a month before going back when Scott had received 'the bite.'

Apparently it was from a roaming werewolf that was 'taken care of' quick enough. Not without the unknown casualty of Scott though. The two boys had agreed to keep it to themselves, to not involve the law just yet. Because if they did, Scott's life would never be the same. Forced into menial jobs, shunned wherever he went. If only werewolves hadn't taken the wrong side in the war. Yes, there were the good, but once again. People only remember the bad.

Feeling anxious for his friend already, Stiles looked up and saw Derek had taken Stiles' position and was talking to Scott. Now Scott's imaginary tail was totally wagging. His eyes were wide and he was nodding every few seconds. The two werewolves seemed to be in their own world, and Stiles sighed in relief.

Sure, he could make the wolfsbane potion, but that wasn't enough for a new werewolf. In his first and only transformation so far, Scott had run off and woken up next to a half-eaten deer. Not the fun Saturday night usual teenagers had.

So if Derek could help his best friend, Stiles would eagerly allow it. Sure, allowing others to know about Scott would bring complications and problems, but at the moment Stiles would take the help.

"Why is my brother so interested in your butt-buddy?"

Stiles jumped and flailed at the voice, turning to see non-other than Laura Hale giving him a smile full of teeth.

"I'm Stiles," Stiles blurted out smartly.

"Obviously I know that," Laura said knowingly like the true Ravenclaw she was. "I am the Head Girl? And we have been in the same house for three years now?"

"Right. Of course," Stiles said with a jerky nod.

She continued looking at him expectantly, raising an eyebrow in expectation. Maybe werewolves had a thing for using their eyebrows to show their emotion. Because Laura had the stoic-look going pretty strong at the moment, too.

"Scott went through a... _change_ this summer," Stiles decided to say. If Scott seemed to trust Derek, it was obvious he would tell his sister. Might as well just let the wolf out of the bag for the other famous furry sibling now.

"So he's the new one we smelled," Laura said with a twitch of her nose.

"Is Derek, like, interrogating him or something?"

"Just saying hello."

"Oh yes, in his warm, welcome way I'm sure," Stiles muttered, and was surprised at the slight laugh he got from Laura in return.

"Well, at least my last year here won't be a total bore," Laura said with a soft smile and rub on Stiles' buzz cut that had the younger teen blushing. He wanted to say something, but thankfully the Headmaster had decided to finally start the welcome speech (yeah, Stiles loved that forest) and sorting.

Once he recovered from his blush (were all werewolves just touchy?), he was surprised to note Laura deciding to stay sitting next to him. He was more surprised, however, when he looked back to the lion's table and to see a wolf glaring at him.

Stiles's hands twitched before he turned away from Derek's intense gaze. He supposed he could at least pretend to listen to the headmaster's warnings.

Yep, this year definitely wouldn't be a total bore.

.

Stiles literally runs into Derek a few days later. Which causes all his spell-books to scatter along with his brain. His Care of Magical Creatures tome took the golden opportunity to run behind the nearest suit of armor. There, cushy behind the metallic legs of the empty metal body, it promptly begin nipping at the heels of whoever had the misfortune of passing by.

The Ravenclaw groaned as he rearranged his scarf, a creative insult on the tip of his tongue, before he looked up and there was Mr. Sourwolf himself above him. A running Stiles hadn't even managed to knock him slightly off-balance. Not a wolfy hair out of place. Ouch. Ten points from Stiles' masculinity, easily.

Derek gave Stiles a flat look before his eyes moved to the book. A low growl resounded from his mouth. The toothed textbook instantly stopped its nipping and allowed Derek to pick it up.

"Thanks," Stiles said blankly as the older teen offered it back to him. The book was now making mournful whimpering noises. Stiles would feel bad for it, if it hadn't already almost bitten off a few fingers this morning. He would have to learn that trick - or at least get Scott to do it.

Derek stared at him for a couple of seconds more before nodding his head to a vacant room just to their left. Stiles obediently followed while his book obediently kept its cover shut. Once Stiles slipped in, Derek closed the door and turned to the younger teen.

Maybe this was the time for Stiles to start being afraid of werewolves, but his curiosity wouldn't hear of anything like leaving. Not without first hearing what the veteran werewolf had to say. Which he clearly wasn't going to start soon, as all he was doing was staring at Stiles. Waiting for him to make the first move.

"So what a coincidence to run into you in such a crowded hallway," Stiles said to break the silence that was beginning to suffocate him.

"I smelled you," Derek stated before finally looking away.

And wow, for once Stiles wasn't the one making the situation socially awkward. Here he was: itching with questions. And there was Derek: brick-wall poker face and body tensed. Who had been intensely staring at him just moments ago. Apparently awkward ran with this wolf.

In the three years Stiles had gone to Hogwarts, he'd seen Derek in passing, but never really had the opportunity to really _see_ at him. He was notoriously a loner who Stiles liked to imagine enjoyed the dark, unused parts of the library. That was the only place Stiles had seen glimpses of him, other than the quidditch field. And while he had the urge to go seek him out, Stiles knew the library was a place for contemplation. Not to go bustling into other people's special spots and quiet business.

For starters, the guy sure didn't look seventeen (or was he eighteen already?). What with the shoulders, and the stubble and those eyes. Eyes that had seen things no one, no matter how old or young, should have to see. Stiles absently wondered what color they were supposed to be.

"Werewolf business, I take it?" Stiles asked out, willing himself to stop ogling one of the school's mysteries.

Derek's nostrils flared momentarily, as if insulted by Stiles saying that statement out loud. Not like they were alone in a deserted classroom of anything. And suddenly Stiles was nervous - not for the right reasons, because usually two hormonal teenagers alone in a dark classroom preluded to some snogging. Not talking about things that got furry when the full moon rose.

Next he gave a sort of snort, which Stiles took as confirmation, before stating in a low voice: "Scott is your friend."

"Best friend. Since we were in diapers," Stiles was quick to agree and expand.

"You've been handling him," Derek stated, which should have sounded like a question but really didn't. It was more of a confirmation.

"Werewolf handler? Cool title," Stiles said with a lopsided grin that had Derek pinning him with a glare. Stiles fumbled to add, "Not that I'm saying Scott turning into a blood-thirsty killer unless it's his kind is cool, just... nice to know I'm useful?"

"I talked to Laura," Derek said, and did Stiles imagine it, or had his tone softened?

"She gave me some tips, yeah. Not anything I didn't already know, though," Stiles affirmed.

"You have experience?"

And no- yep, there's the blush. Because even if they were clearly talking werewolf, Stile's brain went straight to between his legs with that statement. Said by an older, deeper voice out of a very roguish face. Bloody hell. Maybe werewolves really were dangerous.

"No, I've never been close to a werewolf before Scott," Stiles said, attempting to will his blush away. Not like Derek hadn't already smelled it and dismissed it because he was young and stupid.

Derek raised an eyebrow expectantly, waiting for an explanation.

"Just because I was previously unaware doesn't mean I couldn't research and learn," Stiles mumbled. Although he really should elaborate on the sleepless nights and wading through all that internet shit. Because unfortunately he didn't have the magical library resource he had here. But there were things he had found, especially the wolfsbane potion, that had helped. Anything to help Scott. And to reinforce, once again, how he was the smart Ravenclaw.

"Ask my sister to tell you more," Derek informed while he made his way to the door.

"You really trust me that easily?" Stiles couldn't help but ask out when Derek's hand met the knob.

Of course Stiles wasn't procrastinating from going to potions with the dreaded Professor Harris. He just really wanted to know why he was suddenly part of the pack without some test of bravery or... something. Not just a lopsided conversation in a dimly lit room.

"Scott obviously trusts you. I have no choice."

Wow, and who said chivalry was dead?

And just like that Derek was out the door, leaving it open for Stiles to follow out. Well, even if his social skills could use some brushing up on, Derek didn't seem all that bad.

Well, bad for someone who wasn't only human (maybe that was why he didn't act like a normal one?), that is.

* * *

_A Parting Note: So I got this idea because, well, both worlds have werewolves and who doesn't want to see TW in the HP verse? Be aware that I will be portraying werewolves more in the TW fashion and not the HP, although there will be some given overlap. And not everything will be exactly the same from either world, as I plan to mix it up slightly. Lastly, thanks for reading, and don't forget to drop a review if you liked!_


End file.
